


【圆灿】管家还是猫？

by Flower_seven



Category: JeonWonwoo, LeeChan, SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower_seven/pseuds/Flower_seven





	【圆灿】管家还是猫？

管家圆x企业家灿

//收养大狗狗之前的故事//

...

“请问李灿先生，这次珠宝设计的理念是什么？”

“这是一个好问题，谢谢你。我一直以来秉持的都是简洁美，我认为在浮躁的现世中，仍旧保有一颗纯净的心是很重要的。”

“请问李灿先生，您的身边只有一名管家的话会不会难以维持某些局面，您有没有想过再加一些人手？”

“如果你来应聘的话我会很高兴。”

“那您对于外界对您的管家和您的关系作何评价？”

“我说过，我的管家和我只是非常好的朋友关系。这类问题我不会再作答了。”

记者招待会上总是会生出各种各样的变数，尽管已经提前让每位媒体人交上来可能会提出的问题，但总会有那么几家不守信用的小报社存心作梗，和自己过不去。李灿在一干安保人员的保护下笑着穿过各种话筒与镜头钻进车子，礼貌地对着车窗外根本看不清自己的闪光灯们挥手致意。直到车子开出去很远，他才稍微有点暴躁地扯散领带。

回到位于郊区的别墅，他花了一点时间来平复自己的心情。贴身保镖是该需要雇一个了，在看着全圆佑竟然系着印满小猫花纹的围裙从厨房急忙跑出来迎接自己的时候，李灿的脑海里闪过这个念头。“先生，您回来了。”冷静的男低音伸手为李灿脱掉西装外衣时，立刻注意到歪了的领带，“先生，今天的记者会还顺利吗？”

李灿解开袖口，在沙发上瘫成一张饼，不满的鼻音挤出来：“你说呢..过来让我抱一下。”刚才会场上该严肃严肃，该正色正色的公子哥不见了，活泼可爱的小孩子跑了出来。全圆佑却站在原地没有动，直视着李灿：“先生，我还是先去给您做饭吧。吃饱了饭才有力气做更重要的事情。”李灿抬起脖子来看他，有些不解：“可是我今天一整天应该没有其他日程安排了吧？”“所以才说是更重要的事情。”全圆佑缓缓转身，背影消失在厨房的入口。

猫咪的魅力就在于此吧，总是在不经意的时候说出一些隐隐约约的荤话来，毛茸茸的尾巴轻轻拂过你的心，你在刚开始的时候不会觉得什么，离开之后反倒觉得心里痒痒。

所以当吃过饭之后，被全圆佑推进放好热水的浴室，洗得白白净净出来之后，李灿才恍然醒悟更重要的事情是什么。唉，被自己家养的猫吃掉什么的，要是哪天被人传出这大别墅之外，恐怕全世界的人都要来笑话自己了吧。

李灿擦着头发走到全圆佑的房间，白色浴巾把人包裹的像一只刚出来的北极熊。“哥~能不能把窗户关上，好冷。”还带着点水汽的少年音从毛巾下传出来，让人相信这还只是一个需要人照顾的孩子。全圆佑正在熨烫一件新的白衬衣，抬头上下扫视了两秒眼前的人，吞了一口口水：“先生去自己房间吧，等下我就过去。”

李灿打着哈欠，穿过大厅，走到尽头自己的房间，推开门就是熟悉的香氛味道。他不得不承认，全圆佑作为管家照料这么一间大别墅真的十分尽心尽力，因此自己也总是对他有求必应，就比如说刚才。李灿怎么可能没有注意到全圆佑那如狼一般的眼神，自然也明白等下他来自己房间别无他事，于是也低头打开大衣柜最底层的柜子，坐在地上等着人来。

全圆佑推门进来的时候，李灿抬起头看他，刚洗好的刘海湿漉漉贴在额头前，挡住的眼睛里投射出少许迷离的视线。全圆佑还穿着得体的衣服，却只觉得燥热，恨不得现在就扑上去把眼前人吃干抹净，但他生生忍住了生理欲望，走到李灿面前，居高临下的把手里的白衬衣递给人：“先生，请穿上它。”

李灿冷笑一声，接过衬衣背对着全圆佑换衣服，全圆佑也蹲在打开的柜子前翻找今天的玩具。“家里只有我和你，那么假惺惺的‘先生’长‘先生’短是做什么——只有衬衣没有裤子？还有这衬衣也太长了点吧，是你的吗？”全圆佑在背后“嗯”了一声，终于找到了自己想要的东西，站起身来看着比自己还要矮上半头的人。他伸出一只手，轻轻挑起眼前人的下巴，对上那双清亮透丽如同钻石一般的眼睛，轻轻说：“先生，等下在床上可不要用主人的语气对我下命令哦？”

被抱到床上的时候，李灿还觉得全圆佑是个温柔的管家，尽管之前也有过被干到下不来床甚至第二天开会的时候还在隐隐作痛，但全圆佑总归是一个懂得克制的人，他知道到哪里停止，知道在哪里释放，他清楚明白怎样做对两个人不会带来不必要的麻烦。然而今天，此刻，当李灿看清楚全圆佑从柜子里拿出一个新的从未拆封过的玩具时，他头皮突然一阵发麻。

“...我讨厌这种东西！”李灿躺在床上，伸手要去抢全圆佑拿着的东西。可谁知就像预料好他会伸手一般，全圆佑不知从哪里变出来一条黑色丝带，三两下把李灿的两只手捆在一起。“你在干什么！”李灿坐起来，有些错愕地瞪着全圆佑。“我刚刚说过什么？”全圆佑把李灿在床边扶正坐好，分开修长的双腿站在人面前，“用嘴。”

在做爱的时候，全圆佑仍然不爱说太多的话，只挑重点下达指示。而偏偏李灿喜欢简洁有力，又对这样的低音炮无法自拔。全圆佑不单单脸蛋好看，他哪里都好。想着这里，李灿浅浅一笑，偏头去找全圆佑的裤子拉链。口水将布料润湿，金属拉链与牙齿碰撞出好听的声音，铁锈的味道在李灿口腔中散开都让他觉得这个时刻太幸福了。

诚然，那些消息有真也有假。有人说李灿和全圆佑之间有一层神秘又不能被点破的关系，对；也有人说他和他之间有什么不为人知的交易，这个也对。但有人说管家如此瘦弱的身体怎么能经受得住小年轻的折腾，这可大错特错了。许是自己在生意场上的常胜姿态太过自信得体，身后的管家如此内敛低调，人们不免以为自己是进攻的一方，实际上却是看起来人畜无害的经营管家掌控着自己，在自己身上留下或明或暗的记号。两个人是相爱的，李灿自己也完全无法离开全圆佑，一如父亲当年送来管家名册时，自己一眼选中尚且稚嫩的人。在自己身边七年的时间，从不经世事到现在的当面一套背地一套，李灿爱死了这个自己一手养大的，有着狼性的猫咪。

解开拉链的时候，全圆佑那蓬勃的欲望不停胀大，真让人怀疑是否有极限。“今天怎么这么慢，是故意的吗？”全圆佑有些无法忍耐，低头去看李灿。李灿张开嘴放开拉链，抬起头：“只有在这时你才是我的哥哥，你才敢这么对我说话。”浅笑一声，又低头和扣子奋战，双手由于被束缚住不便使力，在全圆佑看来，就连李灿的发旋都充满了情色的气氛。

开始了。李灿轻巧地避开弹出来的东西，还斜抬眸略带孩子气地看了一眼全圆佑。用鼻子嗅嗅全圆佑的东西，李灿微微笑着张开嘴巴。口交并不是第一次了，但每次李灿都会被对方的家伙撑到嘴巴痛。这次也不例外，甚至感觉随着时间的推移，全圆佑的下身竟然也在可观生长。只是没入了龟头而已，李灿就已经觉得口腔酸痛。

“唔唔唔嗯嗯..！”哪怕被东西塞住嘴巴，李灿还是皱了皱眉头想要表达东西太大。嘴巴慢慢向前移动，企图缓缓吞下全圆佑的整根物件，怎奈实在是过于可观，只吞下了三分之二，李灿就再也无法前进。全圆佑站在李灿面前，看着口水从人的嘴角滑落，滴在地上一点点扩大，不受控制的东西又涨大了一点。李灿温热的口腔包裹着自己的下体，想想都觉得要升天了，可全圆佑还是觉得不够，他想粗暴地在人嘴里做活塞运动，想扯开李灿的头，再狠狠地揉进自己的身体。

可他不能够这样做。他爱李灿，爱他的肉体，爱他的灵魂。自己从小就陪着的人不能被自己的暴虐毁掉。于是他双手颤抖着抚上正在努力吞吐着的毛茸茸的小脑袋，哑着嗓子说：“灿，我们换一个姿势吧。”李灿正在努力让自己的口腔适应有些硬挺的柱状物，舌头纲要开始运作，就听了这令人丧气的话语。他没说什么，乖乖把东西吐出来。就在要离开的时候，李灿灵活的小舌头不知是无意还是有意，轻轻扫过小圆佑的铃口，刺激得全圆佑一阵酥麻。

“跟谁学的？学坏了呢。”全圆佑弯下腰，伸手掐住李灿的下巴，盯着他的眼睛看。“还能是谁，当然是跟你。”李灿也不惧他的眼神，甚至坏笑着舔舔嘴唇，“还想吃哥的东西。”全圆佑放开他，拿起被绑住的双手，低声问：“疼吗？第一次弄这种，不知道力度。”所以猫咪还是会感受得到主人情绪波动的，现在抬着手细细察看的全圆佑再次撩动了李灿的心。“没事的。我也一直想试试这种呢，谢谢圆佑哥。”李灿笑着看自家养的猫，想摸摸头却被牵制住了。“那么我要开始了。”全圆佑把人抱下床，自己一屁股坐在床垫上，微微张开腿让李灿自己坐上来。

坐上来的时候，李灿只感觉到全圆佑往自己后穴里塞了什么东西，凉丝丝的害自己打了一个激灵。不用想也知道，那肯定是全圆佑为自己买的新玩具。所以说，让管家有自己的资金就是有这点不好，他总是会变出各种各样自己喜欢或者不喜欢的东西来，让自己又爱又恨。开关被按动的时候，李灿还能咬着下唇忍受着体内的骚动，全圆佑盯着自己的神情让李灿感到很不自在。

“我说，你是不是，太恶劣了点？”李灿有些恼羞成怒地盯着人看。全圆佑皱皱鼻子，裤子拉链没有拉上去，东西自然也还在外面，有一下没一下地蹭着李灿光洁的大腿内侧。哔——是全圆佑调到下一档的声音，李灿开始不安地扭动自己的腰肢。“哈..你，你竟然..我说过我不喜欢有别的东西在我身体里，这让我，哈，很不舒服啊。”李灿歪着头，胸口上下起伏着，樱桃红的小口微张，口水已经开始不受控制地滴下。全圆佑双手稳住李灿的腰，以免人掉到冰冷的地板上去：“嗯。但是在这种时候，你说了不算，我说了算。”

哦天呐，听听这个危险的男人在说什么话！李灿很是拿他没办法，毕竟自己就爱着这样爱耍坏心眼的男人。可是不是全圆佑的东西在自己身体里，李灿总觉得不能尽兴，于是他稍微抬眸看面前仍然稳稳坐着的男人：“换你的东西进来。”全圆佑摇摇头，手指在调节器上摩挲着：“不要命令我。”

跳蛋在体内开辟出一条新鲜的通道，全圆佑把它拉出来的时候，上面湿哒哒的沾满了李灿的肠液。这下好了，省去了润滑的必要操作。全圆佑抬起李灿因为稍微体力不支而低下的头，双唇凑到他的唇角，轻轻点过。在欢爱中，全圆佑和李灿都不太喜欢通过接吻来表达爱意。他们有的是办法可以缩短彼此之间的距离，可以让彼此交流融合地更加彻底，而李灿偏又喜欢全圆佑用富有立体感的唇蜻蜓点水一般，在自己全身各处留下印记。

他们也彼此不喜欢戴套，只觉得那样隔着一层人工的、塑胶质感的东西无法真正表达想要表达的东西，无法带给双仿应该有的体验。所以在这样的场合下，全圆佑可以说是直直地将自己的分身送入那隐秘的花园深处。“啊!”刚刚没入而已，许是已经三两天没有和全圆佑一起做这种事情了，李灿竟然一时没办法适应，被束缚的双手也无处可抓，只得一并揪着眼前人的西装马甲。

“圆佑..哥..”只有在床上，李灿才会软软糯糯地叫人“哥”，一声“圆佑哥”也足以给人动力，让人的小小发动机更有动力做着往复运动。全圆佑甚至还没有怎么动，李灿已经无法忍受身体里急剧上升的热量，用着和上午电视里完全不同的表情和语气，断断续续地哀求着全圆佑：“圆佑哥..动一动吧..动一动..我真的，哈啊，受不了了。”

全圆佑也喜欢看这栋别墅的主人在自己膝盖上迷离的神色，想到这里，两个人同时感觉到全圆佑在李灿体内又大了一圈。“啊..你是，你是要把我撑死在这里吗？”李灿的手指甲已经快要划破那件价格不菲的马甲，全圆佑却还挺直着后背岿然不动。要说人的忍耐程度也是有极限的，李灿却不知道全圆佑的上限到底在哪里。他觉得自己这样一定又色情又丢脸——李灿居然已经开始自己模仿着抽插的姿势上下前后移动了。奈何东西太大居然死死填满了自己，他为无法通过这样的方式得到满足。

李灿就快要哭出来了。他带着哭腔终于对仍旧面无表情，只不过是耳边泛红的全圆佑控诉了起来：“唔呃，哥你动动吧..求求你了..呜呜呜”泪水和口水含混在一起，从李灿白皙精致的脸庞滑落。全圆佑楞住了。这是他第一次见到李灿在做爱的时候落泪，第一次看到他因为想要更多而哭泣。于是他终于释放出了体内压抑已久的恶魔。凭借自己锻炼已有时日的胳膊，用力向上托举起只穿着白衬衣的人，又狠狠向下让人坐实在自己腿上，下身也弓腰向上一顶。

“嗯..圆佑哥..”李灿口齿不清地吐出琐碎的语句，他身后的空洞正在一次又一次承受着哥哥宣泄释放的欢爱，自己一下又一下被浅出深入到即将达到顶点。全圆佑的衬衣领装饰扣针被李灿用力扯掉也不管了，李灿已经把捆住的的手整个套住全圆佑的脖子，才能让自己不至于被顶到半空。“灿呐..很爽吗？”全圆佑一只手环住李灿的窄腰，另一只手去解衬衣的扣子。李灿的身体被小圆佑紧紧钉住在全圆佑身上，爱意的颤动波及着两个人，全圆佑也没有办法集中全部注意力在解开扣子上，索性低头用嘴扯掉几个扣子。

白衬衣从肩头滑落，虚虚地搭在李灿胳膊上，人儿那由于情欲而白里透着粉嫩的胴体呈现在全圆佑面前。最近李灿经常往别栋的健身房跑，颇有成效。大臂肌肉光是看着就让人想咬上一口，胸肌腹肌也已经若隐若现，反倒更衬得胸前两点红缨颇为动人。全圆佑再次吞咽口水，身下的动作也因为此而停下。

然而李灿很快察觉到，他现在无法忍受任何一点空虚的感觉，把胸脯挺着往全圆佑脸上贴，身子又开始扭动起来。这画面在全圆佑看来简直下流至极，他配合地张开嘴，先用嘴唇在右侧胸口嘬出一个红色的圈，抬起头来看李灿已经失焦的眼和被泪水口水糊了的小脸：“灿，还要吗？”“呜呜呜还要..还要..圆佑哥都给我吧呜呜呜”李灿把全圆佑的头向自己的方向更靠近，直接把乳头送到人嘴里，“圆佑哥..哥哥..快帮帮我...”

全圆佑的牙齿很有耐心的磨过李灿肿胀的奶头，唇齿间发出令人羞愧的啵声，另一只空出来的手也不放过左侧的红点，手心反复捻压，又有点调皮地揪起来放下去。玩了一会儿，全圆佑又开始想办法抚慰刚才一直被冷落的小小灿。两个人还保持着连体一般的姿势，李灿只觉得大势要到的时候，全圆佑竟然握紧了自己的分身。“嗯！哥你不要这样，灿，我，我很难受啊..”李灿又开始用黏腻的声音哀求起来。全圆佑当然不会放过任何一个玩弄李灿的机会，要知道，他平日里看见西装革履的李灿就总是想扒掉人的衣服，让他一遍遍在自己手里释放。

于是现在他想惩罚一下李灿。全圆佑修长的手指自下而上拂过小小灿，惹得李灿仰起头连声细细尖叫。只用一根拇指就轻松堵住小小灿的马眼，食指却还似有若无的反复滑动在柱体。“啊..啊..圆佑哥...求你，啊，让我..我不行了，哈啊..”似乎从李灿口中吐出的已经不是语句，而是充满香甜的蒸汽。全圆佑才终于笑出声来，伸出舌头舔过李灿的下颌线，男低音再次响起来：“那就一起吧。”松开拇指的瞬间，一股暖流彻底注入李灿身体，而白色的浊液也在全圆佑手上流淌出来，整间房充斥着情爱的味道。

本来今天就起了个大早，中午才吃过饭又被全圆佑拉着大干一场，折腾完到最后的时候，李灿才将方才勾引人的激情褪去，被全圆佑抱着去浴室清理了一通。泡在浴缸里时，李灿居然还在担心被自己扯坏的管家服装：“哥..管家先生..明天再给你定制一身..对不起...”全圆佑真是拿他没办法，只好皱鼻子笑着答应说好。

拉开窗帘的时候，夜幕已经降临。全圆佑站在李灿床前，为他盖好被子。他盯着李灿被勒出一条红印的手攀上自己的手，立刻蹲下来：“先生，怎么了？”被子下面传出小孩哼哼唧唧的声音：“圆佑哥，我真的好喜欢你。”

\--TBC--


End file.
